


nsfw good omens art XXVI

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: I don't know if anyone remembers those sketches from a few months ago, but finally got around to cleaning them up. well, as clean as something like this can be. expect the Crowley one soon!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
